ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer Shenron
''' Lucifer Shenron '''is a powerful draconian being in the universe. He is also known as The "Dragon Knight Lucifer". He was once among the strongest sentient beings in the universe, but was curshed to a beastly body, transforming him into a hellish monstrosity with no features reminiscent of his former self. Appearance Lucifer Shenron is a 12 for tall biomass monstrosity with a pair of constantly lit, everburning wings that are lit with fires that burn harder and more intensely than the core of a supernova explosion. He is beastly and imposing and it isn't known what he once looked like before he was cursed with the body of a dragon. Personality Relationships Biography Natural Ability Power Level While not definitively Infinite, there is no chance of Lucifer Shenron ever depleting or even putting a dent in his nigh almighty power. His most casual attacks produce enough power to emulate the Big Bang and put the entire universe on the brink of disaster. Strength Lucifer Shenron swings his blade with enough force to slice galaxies apart like pizza's. His strength has no known upper limitation and can be increased with application of his ki. He has flawless administrative ability over his strength level and can focus it to the point he erases the physical existence of the objects he attacks right down to the tiniest strand of DNA or fiber. Speed His body entirely exists above spacetime making him nigh omnipresent thanks to easily moving, fighting, reacting, and even thinking at the speed of instance. Durability The strange biomass armor that composes Lucifer Shenron's body is powerful enough that seemingly no attack is capable of penetrating it, or even scratching it in the slightest. Surviving the collapsing of dimensions and casually maintaining his existence within a blackhole is well within his ability. Martial Arts Lucifer Shenron has a conceptual mastery of swordsmanship and fighting, having such a degree of skill that his fighting ability transcends the understanding of the mortal mind alltogether. He has mastered every form of martial arts from every era and location from throughout the universe and in spite of his monstrous appearance, he has become the Supreme Grandmaster of all physical combat. Intelligence In spite of his berserk nature, Lucifer Shenron's intelligence and wisdom making him extremely formidable. He is a genius in combat and a master strategist and tactician, manipulating and fooling his opponents without them ever becoming aware of that fact. Lucifer Shenron is insanely cunning and unpredictable to even the most intelligent of beings, anomolous in his ways and behavior, causing the enemy to casually dance around in the palm of his hand, even when they believe or are certain they have the upper hand, Lucifer Shenron has shown the ability to trick them into bending to his own will and aim. Source Conduit Lucifer Shenron is directly connected to the "Source Well" which is the primordial origin of all energy and cosmic force in the universe, This supplies him his endless amount of energy, but more than that, his understanding of the Source Well has literally transformed him into a "God of Power". He is universally united with all sources of life energy in the universe, and being a catalyst for the source well, he can give out and take energy as he pleases without limitation. By force of will, he can remove the energy from everything to powerful saiyan warriors, to insignificant plants, or bestow energy upon things. All things that die or live, their energy passes through him and he he may decide what he wants to do with that energy as he pleases. Techniques Omniblaster Lucifer Shenron is an "Omniblaster" meaning he can generate and fire any form of existing energy, in any form or explosive manifestation he desires without limitation. This makes things such as signature moves or finishing techniques obsolete, as he can generate any energy he desires and have it take on any form. The forms of energy Lucifer Shenron can blast with include, but are not limited to, natural Ki energy, telekinetic energy, photokinetic energy, cryo, pyrokinetic, and even darkmatter itself can be applied in an explosive manner. Omnicombat If it exists for the purpose of combat, Lucifer Shenron knows about it, and has mastered it. He is capable of fighting without limitation and can perform any feat of battle that exists with unlaboured flawlessness and impossible perfection. He has knowledge of and has mastered every last form of fighting in the universe, and has reached a perfectly balanced pinnacle of fighting form, fusing them all into a single, unsurpassed art. No amount of training can possibly cause his fighting and attacks to become any more perfect than they already have. Ignorance of Axiom Lucifer Shenron is above and beyond universally accepted and acknowledged Axioms, and is subsequently unthreatened by those who manipulate them. He has defied and ignored on numerous occassions the laws of physics, logic, and probability. Omnislayer Lucifer Shenron can and will, literally (by all conventional means) obliterate and utterly unmake anything he desires to. His power has evolved to such a degree that he can bring crippling, eternal injury to cosmic entities and obliterate even the most resistant beings to murder. Be it his sword, fist, energy attacks, or even the tip of his finger, if he sets to destroy something it shall happen. The only limitation this ability has is if the object or being in question is protected by haxx specifically countering this ability. Transformations Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Dragons Category:Pages added by DarkSchneiderZX Category:Characters Category:Unknown Race